parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr Commercial Break August 5, 1997
Part 1 #Nick Jr. Next ID (9:00a Little Bear, 9:30a Blue's Clues) #Pooh's Grand Adventure VHS 1997 Version 2 Commercial #Mcdonald's Happy Meal Animal Pals 1997 Commercial #Allegra's Window Promo - Lots to Do # The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo - Grinch #Gullah Gullah Island Promo - Chansome #Rupert Promo - Song #Nick Jr ID - Game Board #Nick Jr Face Tries To Be Serious #Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, Vol. 1 Episode Duck, Babysitter / Little Bear's Band / Hop Frog Pond Part 2 #Nick Jr Face Acounces Songs From The Busy World Of Richard Scary #Play It Safe Pool Song #Nick Jr Face Has A Song About My Name #Nick Jr. Next ID (9:30 Blue's Clues, 10:00 Rupert) #Pooh's Grand Adventure VHS 1997 Version 2 Commercial (2x) #Nick Jr. Promo - Play Along #Mcdonald's Happy Meal Animal Pals Commercial (2x) #The Busy World of Richard Scarry Promo - Busy #Blue's Clues Promo - Reviews #Nick Jr ID - Swan #Up Next Your First chance to catch this weeks Blue's Clues #Nick Jr Face Drink For His Cup #Blue's Clues, Season 1 Episode Blue's Favorite Song Part 3 #Nick Jr Face Acounces Songs From The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss # Song From The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss King Of Fish # Nick Jr Face The Rooster #Nick Jr. Next ID (10:00a Kipper 10:30a Muppet Babies) #The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo Ask The Cat #Little Bear Promo #Kipper Promo #Nick Jr ID - Cats #Nick Jr Face Has A Mouth Big #Kipper Vol. 4 The Mouse Part 4 #Nick Jr Face Says Never You Worry #Muppet Time Undercover Rover #Nick Jr. Face Sings the Vegetable Garden #Nick Jr. Next ID (10:30a Muppet Babies, 11:00a Allegra's Window) #Pooh's Grand Adventure VHS 1997 Version 2 Commercial (2x) #Nick Jr New Summer Season Promo # Gullah Gullah Island Promo - Chansome (2x) # Zoobooks Commercial 2 #Nick Jr ID - Craft Duck #Nick Jr. Face vs. The Days Of The Week (Muppet Babies Version) #Muppet Babies, Season 2 Episode Fozzie's Last Laugh Part 5 #Nick Jr Face Sings a Waiting Song #Amby & Dexter - Painting #Nick Jr Face Can't Stop Sneezing #Nick Jr. Next ID (11:00a Allegra's Window, 11:30a Gullah Gullah Island) #The Busy World of Richard Scarry Promo- Huckle & Lowly - Promo #The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo - Welcome #Nick Jr ID - Hippo #Nick Jr Face Looks Through A Window #Allegra’s Window, Season 1 Allegra Has a Bad Day Part 7 # Nick Jr. Face Introduce Flexy's # Flexy's Little Big Question - Vegetables # Nick Jr Face Laughs # Nick Jr. Next ID (11:30a Gullah Gullah Island, 12:00p Little Bear) #Mcdonald's Happy Meal Animal Palsl (3x) #Little Bear Promo - Play #Nick Jr ID - Cat #Nick Jr. Face's Gullah Gullah Island Vignette #Gullah Gullah Island, Season 1 The Green Show Part 8 #Nick Jr Face Meets Philomena Fly #What's The Buzz? With Philomena Fly House Painting #Nick Jr Face and the Airplane #Nick Jr. Next ID (12:00p Little Bear, 12:30p Blues Clues) #Pooh's Grand Adventure VHS 1997 Version 2 Commercial (3x) #Rupert Promo - Song #Blue's Clues Promo - Play Along #Nick Jr ID - Crocodile #Nick Jr. Face Different Ways to Say Hi #Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, Vol. 2 Picnic At Pudding Hill / Little Bear's Walkabout / Little Bear's Secret Friend Part 9 #Nick Jr Face Alphabet Song #Max and His Alphabet Adventures The Letter M #Nick Jr Face Gables #Nick Jr. Next ID (12:30p Blues Clues, 1:00p The Busy World of Richard Scarry) #Jim Henson Muppet Babies Promo #Pooh's Grand Adventure VHS 1997 Version 2 Commercial (4x) #The Busy World of Richard Scary Promo - Busy (2x) #The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo Nick Jr ID - Frog #Up Next Your First chance to catch this weeks Blue's Clues #Nick Jr. Face Gets His Face Painted #Blue's Clues, Season 1 Blue Wants to Play a Game Part 10 #Nick Jr Face Acounces For Joey's Lunch #Joey's Lunch Lunch Time Song #Nick Jr Face Looks Through A Kaleidoscope #Nick Jr. Next ID (1:00p The Busy World of Richard Scarry, 1:30p Papa's Story Beaver) #Little Bear Promo - Twice a Day #Blue's Clues Promo - Reviews #Nick Jr New Summer Season Promo #Rupert Promo - Song (3x) #Nick Jr ID - Fish #Nick Jr Face Makes Cow Sounds #Nick Jr Face Looks Through A Window (2x) #The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Season 3 The Best Birthday Party Ever / Martha's First Book / Locked Out Part 11 #Nick Jr Face Acounces For Joey's Lunch #Joey's Lunch Lunch Time Song #Nick Jr Face the Underwater #Nick Jr. Next ID (1:00p The Busy World of Richard Scarry, 1:30p Papa's Story Beaver) #Little Bear Promo #Blue's Clues Promo - Brand New Show #Nick Jr New Summer Season Promo #Rupert Promo #Nick Jr ID - Fish #Nick Jr Face Makes Cow Sounds #The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Season 3 Billy Dog Gets Glasses / Cordelia's Debut / Lowly Joins the Circus Part 12 #Nick Jr Face The Frog #Jungle Boggie Playing #Nick Jr Face Tells The Opposites #Nick Jr. Next ID (1:30p Papa Beaver's Story Time) #The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Promo - Cat in the Hat #Pooh's Grand Adventure VHS 1997 Version 2 Commercial (5x) #Mcdonald's Happy Meal Animal Pals Commercial (4x) #Nick Jr Commercial Song #Nick Jr ID - Chicken #Nick Jr Face Has a Big Eyes #Papa Beaver's Story Time Opening Part 13 # Papa Beaver's Story Time Credits # Nick Jr Face. Announces Max and his Alphabet Adventures # Max and his Alphabet Adventures - M # Nick Jr Face The Train #Nickelodeon Next ID Hands